The present invention generally relates to battery-operated devices, and more particularly, to a power delivery unit capable of turning on/off a charging process of a mobile device based on a signal sent from the mobile device to the power delivery unit.
Battery life is a significant design constraint in current battery-operated devices, particularly in mobile devices. Generally, performance of a mobile device may rely on a rate of power consumption, which may translate into available battery life. Managing power usage by hardware components and/or software applications in a system to keep overall power consumption within limits presents a challenging task. Typically, in order to charge the battery, mobile devices are connected to a power delivery unit. The power delivery unit may include a combination of a charger and a power adapter so that alternating current with an input voltage is received and converted to direct current, and the voltage is stepped-down to an output voltage for which the battery is designed.